


I Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be)

by PeriodicallyBleeding



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Betrayal, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M, Scandal, basically I'M A FUCKING MESS BYE, brief mention of smut, why do i do this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodicallyBleeding/pseuds/PeriodicallyBleeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>both men looked towards the door, listening as a chirpy female voice spoke from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>“tyler? are you ready to see your bride?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love (Where it Wasn't Supposed to Be)

 

**tyler: josh**

**sent at 6:31pm**

 

**tyler: you ok?**

**sent at 6:45pm**

 

**tyler: i don’t know if you have your phone on silent but i’m worried**

**sent at 7:01pm**

 

**tyler: please**

**sent at 8:23pm**

 

**tyler: goodnight, josh. love you.**

**sent at 1:51am**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

it all started with the brush of two pairs of lips colliding together, messy and rough and so fucking needed. tyler curled his fingers through josh’s hair, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tried his best to just live through the moment he’d wanted so fucking badly ever since he laid eyes on that red haired boy.

“w-wait.”

“what?” josh pulled away, his lips slightly swollen and his hair sticking up from all directions. tyler shook his head and pushed past him, leaning against the dresser as he ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

“we can’t.” he whimpered, his voice breaking as he himself broke into pieces and tears started to fall to the wood below him.

“why?” josh sat down on the leather couch, his shirt suddenly feeling too tight and his chest even tighter. tyler swallowed thickly and wiped his eyes, recollecting himself before suddenly startling as a knock resounded throughout the room.

  
both men looked towards the door, listening as a chirpy female voice spoke from the other side.

 

_“tyler? are you ready to see your bride?”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“and if for any reason these two shall not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

  
josh stood at the end, his hands neatly folded in front of him as he willed himself not to fall to his knees. he wanted to scream, scream his objection. scream that not even half an hour before he had tyler’s lips against his and for once in the fucking world everything felt _right_. he watched as tyler flipped jenna’s veil and cupped her face, leaning in to kiss her as she did the same.

tyler’s eyes briefly flickered to josh before his lips touched the girl’s.

applause erupted around the chapel, well timed because josh couldn’t stifle the sob that was tore from his mouth. ‘aww’s and laughter echoed as tyler didn’t let go of jenna’s face, the kiss lasting for what seemed like an eternity to josh. he kissed her like josh was nothing but a _mistake_ , an accident where he fell in love with the moment rather than fell in love with the person. josh felt like nothing.

meanwhile, tyler finally let go of jenna’s face and smiled at her brightly. seeing nothing but josh in the reflection of her blue eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“vodka, please.”

the bartender nodded and turned around to the shelves of liquor, going about finding josh’s drink of choice as the reception was getting into full swing. josh’s eyes trained to the spot near the tables, where jenna was sitting comfortably in tyler’s lap as they conversed with whom josh assumed was family relatives. he heard a glass being set down behind him and turned, grabbing the drink before chugging it back with a wince.

“woah, buddy.” a voice came from beside him, he turned to see zack leaning against the bar with a quirked eyebrow. “running from something?” he joked as josh ordered another.

“hmm.” josh gave a quiet laugh, swallowing hard as he curled his hand around the now refilled glass beside him. “something like that.”

“wouldn’t get too hammered, looks like your girl wants to dance.” zack nodded towards the dancefloor, josh following his line of sight to see debby walking up to him with a bright smile.

“come on, it’s our song!” she made a come here motion with her hands. josh drank the rest of his drink, sighing as he walked towards the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. the song was slow, a soft piano behind it that only reminded josh even more of the brown haired boy who was now dancing beside them with his new wife.

debby looked up at josh with a gentle smile, her slender hand clasped in his as they swayed back and forth to the beautiful tune.

 

she tried her best to ignore the fact that josh wasn’t looking back, that instead his eyes were trained towards the groom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
*****3 WEEKS LATER*****

 

  
“hey, debby’s not here, man.”

the music thrummed in josh’s ears, the strangers in his apartment bouncing around to the beat as dustin slung an arm around the man’s shoulder. josh shrugged him off with a scowl, going back to drinking whatever the fuck it was that was in his cup. he’d gone back to la after the wedding, not a word spoken between him and tyler. he resented himself for keeping quiet.

“c’mon, dude. look at all the pussy here.” dustin grinned, gesturing to the various girls dancing around them. “she won’t even know.”

“i’m not a fucking cheat.” josh spat, the word rolling off his tongue because oh god...he knew it all too well. he swallowed thickly as a girl emerged from the crowd and sank herself down onto josh’s lap, running her manicured nail down his jaw with a wink.

“you’re josh, right?” she bit her lip, adjusting her top and giggling as josh’s eyes flickered down to her cleavage.

“yeah.” he deadpanned, finishing the last of his drink before going back to scanning the room.

“heard a lot about you. you’re in that band, right?”

“nah. we split.” josh huffed. technically it wasn’t true. they hadn’t split per say, he couldn’t leave the band. no matter what happened between tyler and him he would never take away tyler’s only sense of purpose, he wouldn’t take away his life source.

“that’s too bad.” she pouted, repositioning herself so she was straddling the man. josh wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the sudden urge to rid tyler from his mind but he found his hands drifting to the girl’s back, his eyes looking her up and down as she let out another high pitched giggle.

“something on my face?” she teased.

“could think of a few things.” josh retaliated with a grin, his eyes closing as she abruptly leaned forward. he heard the distinct sound of dustin and his other friends wolf whistling from across the room, flipping them off before standing up and picking the girl up with him. he walked towards his bedroom and kicked the door open before stumbling in, closing and locking it behind him before setting the girl down on the bed.

he watched as she stood up and turned around, lifting her long blonde hair up before looking over her shoulder.

“unzip me?” she bit her lip once again, smiling as josh stepped forward and reached for the zip on her dress. she lolled her head to the side as she felt josh’s teeth graze her neck, the sound of the zip being pulled down ever so slowly resonating throughout the room.

  
he didn’t hear his phone ringing from the living room, the screen flashing tyler’s name for the upteenth time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

josh ducked as a high heel was suddenly thrown in his direction, holding his hand out as his other hand was holding the bed sheets against himself to cover his bareness.

“i-i’m sorry i-”

“who the fuck is tyler?!” the woman screamed, sliding off the bed and grabbing her dress. josh ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, the alcohol that was still flowing through his veins causing his vision to blur ever so slightly. of course he was thinking of tyler while he was with her, he couldn't get the boy out of his head. 

he just didn't plan on screaming out tyler's name while he was fucking her into the mattress.

“is she your girlfriend, huh? you a fuckin’ sleaze?” the woman spat, pushing past josh and grabbing her high heel before going about searching for the other one.

“ _he_ ….isn’t anything.”

the girl halted at that, turning to josh with a look of shock. “fuck you.” she quickly snapped out of her momentary shock at the pronoun, pulling on her heels before unlocking the bedroom door and swinging it open. josh closed his eyes as she slammed it shut behind her, a picture frame falling from where it was strung up on the wall in the process. he dropped the sheets he had in his grip and grabbed his boxers, pulling them on before sitting on the edge of his bed. he wanted to cry, he really fucking wanted to cry. no matter how much he tried, no matter how many people he tried to ram his identity into...he couldn’t forget.

he clenched his fists and stood up, anger suddenly gracing his face as he swung his bedroom door open and walked out. everyone was passed out, bodies strewn all over the room as josh tip toed around them and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. he walked back down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before dialling tyler’s number.

it didn’t even take half a ring before someone picked up.

“josh?! i’ve been trying to call all ni-”

“ _you._ shut the fuck up.” josh spat into the phone, his grip so tight on it he was sure he could crush it to pieces if he tried hard enough. “you never stop. you never fucking leave my head, do you even know what you’ve done to me?”

“are you drunk?” tyler’s voice trembled slightly from the other end, josh knew it wasn’t a shitty connection that was the cause.

 

“you think you can kiss me before your own fucking wedding and suddenly i’ll just forget about it straight after? you think, that you can fuck with my head like this, and expect me not to try and drown myself in alcohol?!” josh raised his voice, his body now haunched over the sink as he gripped the edge of it tightly with his free hand. “i’ve been trying so hard to forget what you tasted like. but i can’t. you kissed her with the same mouth you used to fucking intoxicate me, to lure me in.”

 

“josh-”

 

“shut up. i hope you never fucking forget what i tasted like, what my hands felt like on your hips. i hope when your fucking balls deep in that fucking _slut_ that you can’t stop seeing my face, screaming my fucking name. i hate you. i hate you.” josh fell to the floor, the phone dropping in the process as he burst into tears. he gripped his hair and brought his knees to his chest, the porcelain of the bath cool against his back.

 

he reached for the phone with shaking hands, vaguely aware through his heartbreak and alcohol induced breakdown that tyler hung up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**tyler: josh it’s been months, can you at least tell me you’re doing okay?**

**sent at 12:02am**

 

**tyler: i’m sorry for what happened**

**sent at 12:49am**

 

**tyler: it was always you**

**sent at 1:36am**

 

**tyler: 2am’s passed and i'm drunk and i still fucking miss you**

**sent at 2:51am**

 

**tyler: i love you**

***ERROR: message not sent, blocked by receiver.***

 

**Author's Note:**

> yikes
> 
> (might write a part 2, idk)


End file.
